Suggestions and Spoilers
Suggestions Have any bright ideas on song you want in the series or a storyline suggest it here Spoilers Episode 3: Women of the Century Plot: *Talia uggest that the weeks theme should be Women of The Century *Songs will all be by women from 2000-2012 *Some of the males will have trouble picking a song *There is some tention between Damien and Cassadee Songs: *'Super Bass/Lights' by Nicki Minaj/Ellie Goulding. ''Sung by Katarzyna *'Distance''' by Christina Perri. Sung by Reece and Lucas *'I Knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor Swift. ''Sung by Brynn with Brendan *'gaudian by Alanis Morissette. ''Sung by Phoenix *'Anything Could Happen 'by ''Ellie Goulding. ''Sung by Music Superiors. Episode 4: The Metal *Boone talks to Mr. Arcine saying its unfair that the girls have a week and the males dont get to pick a lessong. Mr. Arcine agrees and ask what lessong does he suggest. *This Weeks songs are Metal Rock Song *This Episode, Deimien auditions for The Music Superiors Songs: *'Bad Reputation 'by ''Joan Jett. Sung by ''Reece and Katarzyna *'Violence Fetish '''by ''Disturbed'. Sung by Deimien, Boone, and Wes *'TNT by AC/DC. Sung by Scott *'Ignition '''by ''TobyMac. ''Sung by Music Superiors Episode 5: Hell over High Waters (Working Tital) Plot: *Mr. Arcine announes that the school play this year is ''Mary Poppins and auditions will be held *Both Boone and Reece audition for the role of Bert You can suggest what roles people should audition for Roles and people auditioning for them *'Mary' Poppins: *'Bert': Boone, Reece *'George Banks (Mr. Banks)': *'Winifred Banks (Mrs. Banks)': *'Jane Banks': Katarzyna *'Michael Banks': Songs: *'Rise Above 1' by Reeve Carney with Bono and The Edge. ''Sung by Boone (Auditioning for Bert). *'Something's Coming''' from West Side Story. ''Sung by Reece (Auditioning for Bert) *'Good Morning Baltimore''' from Hairspray. Sung by Katarzyna (Auditioning for Jane) Episode 7: A Spoonful Of Sugar Plot: *Music Superiors preform Mary Poppins *''The Play will based more on the movie then the theater audaption.'' Songs: All of these are from Mary Poppins *'A Spoonful of Sugar' Sung by TBA *'Jolly Holiday' Sung by TBA and TBA *'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious' Sung by TBA and TBA *'Feed the Birds' Sung by TBA *'Chim Chim Cher-ee'. Sung by TBA *'Step in Time' Sung by TBA *'A Man Has Dreams / A Spoonful of Sugar' Sung by TBA and TBA *'Let's Go Fly a Kite' Sung by TBA, TBA, TBA, and TBA Episode 8: Partner Up (Working Tital) Plot: *Duet Week Songs *'King And Lionheart '''by ''Of Monster And Men. Sung by Boone and Talia *'TNA '''by ''TNA. ''Sung by Cassadee and Brendan Episode 9: This Day and Age Plot *Tribute to The Killer's Day & Age Albume. All songs in this episode will from that albume. *Martin's Ex Wife Might make a apperance in this episode. Whitch might lead to a Custidy War over Oricel. Songs: *'Human by The Killers. ''Sung by Scott *'A Dustland Fairytale 'by ''The Killers. ''Sung by Martin *'Joy Ride 'by ''The Killers. ''Sung by Brendan and Cassadee *'This Is Your Life 'by ''The Killers. ''Sung by Boone *'Neon Tiger 'by ''The Killers. ''Sung by Lucas, Damien, and Teddy *'Losing Touch 'by ''The Killers. ''Sung by Wes *'The World We Live In 'by ''The Killers. ''Sung by Michelle and Katarzyna *'Spaceman 'by ''The Killers. ''Sung by Reece *'I Can't Stay / Goodnight, Travel Well 'both by ''The Killers. ''Sung by Reece, Katarzyna, Wes, and Martin P.S. Reece and Katarzyna will sing the '''I Can't Stay '''part of the mashup, while Martin and Wes will sing the '''Goodnight, Travel Well '''parts. Episode 10: What Have I Done? Plot: *Boone gets into a big fight with his brother, Will, Whitch leads to some Bad Events Songs: *'Brother by Edward Shape & The Magnetic Zeros. Sung by Boone Episode 11: Green and Red (Working Tital) Plot *Chrismas Episode